


Lance's Letter

by lunarProtector



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Filk, Gen, Letter, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarProtector/pseuds/lunarProtector
Summary: A fan song from Lance's POV





	

**Author's Note:**

> because apparently I can only write Voltron filk and poetry

Dear Mom,  
How are you?  
I'm doing great  
out here with Blue.  
That's my girl,  
my number one.  
Flying with her  
is so much fun.  
  
Hey Mom,  
how is dad?  
I hope he isn't  
very mad  
that I went   
and broke the rules,  
and probably got  
expelled from school.  
  
But it's cool!  
  
See I've got myself a team now.  
Living the fighter pilot dream now;  
Flying around saving the day.  
They'll even have a big parade for me  
I'm sure.  
  
So Mom,  
how's my sis?  
Tell both the  
little ones  
I miss  
being their   
super cool big bro.  
Really I hope   
that you all know:  
  
Just how much I'll always love you,  
even if I don't get to hug you.  
I hope that I can be your hero  
even if no one ever hears from me  
again.  
  
See I've got these awesome friends now.  
We're fighting this war until it ends now.  
Though I can't tell you where we are,  
look up at the stars and you'll   
find me.  
  
Gotta go.  
You'll prob'ly  
never read this,  
so...  
I'll survive  
and try to  
make it home.


End file.
